The field of advertising and distribution of promotional materials is generally known. Typically, advertisers target a particular type of buyer and then search for a communication medium most likely to reach the targeted buyer. For example, upscale buyers may preferentially subscribe to particular magazines or listen to one particular radio station over others. By identifying a particular medium, the advertiser may be able to tailor an ad to have a maximum impact on the targeted buyer.
While such practices are effective, they are far from perfect. Mediums such as magazines are typically distributed nationally, yet many retailers only sell locally.
Other local mediums, such as radio or television, typically tailor their content to the broadest possible audience, thereby limiting an advertiser's ability to target a particular type of buyer. Further, the availability of streaming audio (or video) over the Internet virtually eliminate any regional limitations to radio or television broadcasting.
In addition, the use of the Internet for marketing has further increased the difficulty of targeting potential buyers for the distribution of advertising materials. The right to privacy further complicates the unrestricted distribution of buyer information to vendors.
While the distribution of advertising materials under the prior art is effective, it is extremely inefficient. Because of the constant drone of commercial messages on radio and TV, many consumers simply tune out all ads. Accordingly, a need exists for a better method of distributing promotional materials to potential buyers.